


bjs by rogers

by captainstarspangled



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blowjobs, Comfort Sex, Crying, Gay Sex, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Sex, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainstarspangled/pseuds/captainstarspangled
Summary: As a 14-year-old senior, Tony is a victim of bullies almost every day. When one day they surprise him in the restrooms, he finds himself wet and crying. Junior Steve, who's also Tony's crush, enters and manages to cheer him up quite well.





	bjs by rogers

„And that is why, with the rising levels of resistance, people become drug addicted.” Tony stared out of the window to his right. Only 2 weeks of classes to go in his final year of high school.  
The fact that he would only turn 15 soon made this way more exciting than it was for his 18-year-old classmates. In 3 months, he would be sitting in an auditorium in Massachusetts.  
“Okay now please start with the preparation exercises for your finals.” The teacher sat down behind his desk and Tony let out a breath of relief. He’d had to pee since the beginning of the period, which had been almost an hour ago.  
He got up and walked to the front of the classroom, stopping at the teacher’s desk for a hall pass. He got one right away, despite the lesson ending in 15 minutes. The teachers were always extremely nice to him. One because he was a Stark, two because he was a lot younger than everyone, three because he tended to be bullied a lot. As much as he would’ve liked to be the bully instead of the bullied, his body didn’t quite support that wish. If he had gone to high school normally, he would’ve started there after summer, not at MIT. He would be smaller than the others anyway, but then he was small for his age as well.  
He was oblivious to the smirk that Shane, a 200 pound 19-year-old, gave his friends when he saw the genius exit the classroom.  
Tony hurried down the hallways as fast as he could, that being quite slow though because he was sure if he went any faster, he would leak. Their biology class was probably the class furthest away from the restrooms he could imagine at the moment, and his stress grew when he heard a door open behind him.  
He was sure he could not sacrifice any of his precious time to realize who it was behind him. He didn’t have to though because the voice saying ‘Stark’ made his urge to pee grow. One of Shane’s friends. Their biology teacher wasn’t so stupid to let Shane have a hall pass while Tony was out there alone, but the other teachers didn’t know that. And texting made bullying a lot easier these days.  
“Hey wait for me! I just want to talk.” The mocking voice rang in Tony’s ears. He had to go now, but the restrooms were another 3 doors away.  
When he sped up, he felt a small drop escape and decided to slow down again. Better waiting longer than wetting himself in front of a bully, right?  
Shane’s friend was walking mockingly slow, and it scared Tony. What were they up to?  
He found out soon enough, just after entering the men’s restroom. Waiting for him were another 2 of his bullies, blocking the way to all the stalls and surely not letting him use one of the urinals to Tony’s right.  
At their sight, the boy was so surprised and scared at the same time that he had to shove a hand into his crotch to keep from peeing right there.  
The three boys, who were now surrounding him, started to laugh.  
“Guys, that’s not funny. Let me go.” He sounded like he was about to cry, which hadn’t happened since freshman year, and which made the bullies laugh even more.  
Daniel, who had come in after Tony, pushed him forward, right into another boy’s arms. His hand was still between his thighs, and Tony knew if he took it away now, it would all gush out of him right then. He was too stressed out to notice the spurt that already had. “Asshole,” he mumbled under his breath.  
“What was that?”  
Tony noticed what he had just said, and he started to cry. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to!”  
“Oh is that so? Mike? Why don’t you hold little Tony up against the wall so I can give him a few punches?”  
Mike, who was the guy standing behind Tony, forcefully turned the boy around, grabbed the sides of his arms, and pushed him against the wall between two urinals. Tony’s hand was not between his legs anymore, which resulted in a long spurt and a patch showing on his cream colored pants. “Please stop,” he sobbed.  
He was using his last energy to hold his bladder together, there was none left to keep from crying. The fact that he wasn’t standing on the floor but floating inches above it, made the situation even less comfortable.  
“Haven’t made you cry in a while huh?”  
“Fuck you, Daniel!” Tony’s choice of words was never really wise in situations like these.  
A punch to his stomach made him cry even harder because for one he already had a huge bruise there, and two it made him lose control for a few seconds, in which the other boys just looked at his pants getting wetter.  
“We should hang around here more often, this is fun.” The boy who hadn’t done a thing since he’d got here had finally spoken up.  
“I agree. But I’m quite sure he’s not done yet.” Tony looked down at himself, holding on for dear life, and seeing that the wetness in his crotch had spread to mid-thigh height.  
The next thing Daniel did, made Tony kick his legs around, and thus pee a little more. Gosh, how much had he drank that day?  
Daniel was tracing his hand over Tony’s stomach, and the boy could do nothing against it, because kicking would make him lose control completely. What he didn’t know though was that Daniel was looking for his bladder bulge, and he found it soon enough.  
Tony held it for about a second before he just had to let go. The restroom was completely silent, the only sound being liquid hitting fabric and soon after, hitting the stone floor. Tony felt his pee collect around his ass because he was wearing boxer briefs. The warmth in his crotch and around his thighs wasn’t too bad, but knowing that he would have to walk back to class with soaked pants and shoes made him cry harder than he ever had in freshman year.  
It was then that Mike finally let go of him. “Always a pleasure, Mr. Stark.” Tony just stood there, waiting for them to get out and close the door so that he could be alone. He heard them laugh, and finally, they were gone.  
He was going to get in one of the stalls right away, but before he could even walk there, the door opened again. “Could you please just let it be for one minute?” He said in despair, still crying.  
“Tony?” The boy looked up, and his eyes grew big.  
“Steve?” No, this could not be happening. Steve had turned 16 years old this March, was junior, quarterback and Tony’s crush since 2 years. They were friends, sort off. Howard and Steve’s parents had some business together and they sometimes came over for dinner.  
Yet this was NOT how Tony wanted to be seen. “I’m… It’s not my fault.” He had peed himself, that was horrible in front of his crush anyway, even if it wasn’t his fault.  
Steve coughed a little. “I know, I saw them.”  
Tony was staring at the ground, at the puddle of yellow. At least Steve knew that it hadn’t been his fault that much. Tony’s eyes were sore, he felt that his cheeks were probably awfully red.  
“Are you okay?”  
He looked up at Steve, the tears right back in his eyes when he realized that it was actually his crush who saw him like this. Tony shook his head and started crying again.  
Steve rushed over and pulled him into a friendly hug.  
“This is just horrible,” Tony complained. “You’re the least I wanted to see me like this.”  
“Why?”  
“Gosh because I like you.”  
Steve was silent for the shortest amount of time, but then Tony felt hands beneath his ass; he was being picked up. Before he knew, he and Steve were kissing. Peeing his pants and getting his first kiss within half an hour? Odd.  
Steve didn’t seem to mind the wetness on his hands and stomach at all (as Tony had decided to wrap his legs around the older boy’s muscular torso).  
Steve pulled away for a split second. “Let me make this day better for you.”  
He carried Tony to one of the stalls, locked the door and put him down to stand on the toilet seat. Then, he opened the boy’s belt and pulled down the soaked pants. At the sight of Tony’s soaked baby blue boxer briefs, he smirked.  
“You know… I’m actually into this kinda stuff.” Steve himself had never imagined that he would tell this to someone, but Tony was obviously upset and he had just told Steve that he liked him, so there was probably no better opportunity than this one.  
Steve took the waistband of Tony’s briefs into his fingers and looked up at him. “May I?” Tony nodded quickly, finally wiping at his face. This day had just turned from worst to best for him.  
Steve pulled down the briefs and looked at Tony’s dick, slightly astonished. “How old are you again?”  
“I'm turning 15 in 3 weeks, why?”  
“And you’re sure you’re okay with this?”  
Even though Tony had never in his life been involved in anything sexual with anyone else, he nodded. His first time was gonna be his crush on a day like this? Hell yeah.  
“Okay.” Steve pulled Tony’s briefs down to his ankles and then grabbed a bit of toilet paper. He then wiped it along Tony’s dick.  
Tony knew he was gonna start moaning soon and closed his eyes. It wasn’t long until he opened them again though because Steve took his hand away.  
“Ready?” All Tony could do in response was nod, there was too much adrenaline rushing through his body at the moment.  
Steve took Tony’s dick into his warm mouth and Tony closed his eyes again, moaning like crazy.  
His crush was going crazy too, playing around with his tongue, tight, loose…. It didn’t take Tony long to come because what he’d usually imagine was right in front of him. Steve even swallowed the load bombarded to the back of his mouth.  
“Feeling better now?”  
“Definitely. That was really nice.”  
Tony was expecting Steve to tell him that it was his turn now, but none of that sort happened. The older boy only checked his watch. “Shoot. The lesson will be over in 5 minutes.”  
Tony’s heart stopped for a moment. He would have to go out there in pants so soaked he looked like he had peed in them twice?  
“Okay, so I have a pair of sweatpants in my car. I’ll go and get them and you can wait here, okay?”  
Tony nodded. Steve was just too beautiful.  
“I’m sure you’d rather go commando than wearing these again right?” He pointed to Tony’s once cream, now brown pants.  
“Yes. Thank you so much, Steve.” He stepped out of his pants as Steve pulled them away.  
“Okay, I’ll be back in a minute. Don’t run away,” he laughed and reached up to kiss Tony’s lips.  
While he was waiting for Steve to get the new pants, Tony wiped himself down as good as he could. He smelled awfully bad like urine and there were only 3 minutes left until the period ended.  
Even though Steve was back in no time, Tony was scared that he had pulled a prank on him for just a few seconds. He got redressed quickly, and as lunch was only a period away, Steve and Tony decided to meet in the cafeteria after that.  
The pants were way too big for Tony, but by turning the waistband a few times, he managed to have them hold just okay.  
Upon returning to class, he received a few strange looks, a concerned one by the teacher and a smirk from Shane. If he ever cried Tony looked like it for quite a long time, so they all probably knew at least that he’d been crying.  
But to him, it didn’t matter now because he knew he’d have lunch with Steve after, and he had just got his first ever blowjob in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a Starbucks at the airport. Felt just a slight bit paranoid. Please leave kudos if you've enjoyed this! Prompts are open.


End file.
